


Day Job

by Glassed_Loner



Category: elDLIVE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, I don't have anymore comment for this one, Manga Spoilers, OC, OOC, Random Drabbles, Timeline What Timeline, an oc-focused (somewhat) story, future timeline, series or drabbles, weird absurd and not beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassed_Loner/pseuds/Glassed_Loner
Summary: The woes of a junior officer, as told by Wally Feltin./1. Headbutts./Warn: oc, ooc, future timeline, timeline what timeline, manga spoilers, random drabbles, weird, absurd, not beta'd./Series of drabbles./Cross-posted from ffn./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.





	Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> Just your average (somewhat oc-focused) collection of drabbles also long wall of text at the bottom notes, well, you've been warned. Oh and if you want to catch up to the latest scanlated chapters, you can check out Nanashinomine's tumblr! By the way, this is also cross-posted from ffn. :DD

* * *

_Whether small or short, headbutts hurt. A lot. (As per Glock's testament.)_

* * *

"Aww, you look  _soo_   _cute_ , I could just  _eat you up_!"

The teen twitched an eye at the older women in front of him, gushing how adorable he looked while arching their backs so they could see him closer. Nearby, his senior officers were biting back their laughter behind the two older women.

(Oh how he wished he could strangle those two with his felt arms, at least behind him Miss Misuzu only smiled and didn't comment about his disguise.)

Annoyed, Wally pouted, hoping they would get the idea and stop badgering him, unfortunately, it only made things worse.

"I'm twenty-seven and I'm not cute dammit!"

Finally, Chuuta and Glock burst into laughter, as Ninotchka and Weroniki squealed and continued to pinch his cheeks, while Misuzu patted his head in consolation.

After a few minutes of mirthful laughter, Chuuta finally stopped (though still snickering at him) and replied.

"We know you are, Wally, but seriously you look like an  _eleven_ ēl year-old in that thing, and I'm just stating a fact here."

The 27 ēl year-old teen had just finished his orthopedic surgery that day (the second division was going to have a stake out later next week and since it would be weird for a 39 ēl year-old woman to carry a worn-out half meter long felt doll in a business district, Wally volunteered to get the surgery), now looking like the love child of Chuuta and Misuzu with short light-brown locks, a chubby baby face, and a pair of emerald eyes (they went with the "family" scenario, since with his current body, he could only look like a seven-year-old human child after the surgery), and was already regretting his decision by now.

Wally glanced at his small human-like hands and clenched them into fists. He then briskly stomped his way toward Glock, who was still laughing at him ("No wonder Ninotchka likes to repeatedly remind me of my height back then, the joys of teasing a short person is  _priceless_!"), and stood in front of him before he headbutted him in the gut.

The rest only stared dumbfoundedly at him as Glock slowly fell to the floor, covering his aching stomach in pain. Wally only smirked.

(Although it didn't pacify his irritation  _that_  much (no amount of  _anger_  was going to make his height taller by now, he already tried that), at least he was satisfied he could still inflict pain to anyone with his 5-ton weight.)

"I apologize for my behavior, Senior Inspector Glock, but you were asking for it—by the way, can I file this as a self-defense from a senior's harassment, Miss Misuzu?"

The woman only smiled good-naturedly at him.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Wally Feltin of the Fabrees, aka my very short and weird oc for ēD, he also has height issues and doesn't really give a clam to his senior's positions (well, not really, just when they annoyed him too much) after a couple of months working in ēlDLIVE and would just headbutt them when they made fun of his height (also, he kinds of worshipped all them (the legendary Solar System District and its members!) at first, but after a couple of months, he finally witnessed how weird the station was (which was saying something for his standard), and you get the rest of the idea). At first, I only made him as a passing oc for my next story (if you haven't noticed, his name is a lame attempt of mine for a pun), but somehow it escalated and I made a whole (in progress) society of it... yeah...
> 
> One day I shall make a whole profile of him with how he look in my tumblr or something...one day...
> 
> Anyway, sorry for that veeery long wall of text and constructive criticisms are welcomed!
> 
> ~G L. [Surabaya, 01.05.2017]  
> ====  
> P.S.: 27 ēl years equals 17 Earth years, 11 ēl years equals 7 Earth years, and 39 ēl years equals 25 Earth years, well, a rough estimate of them at least.


End file.
